familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Newton, New Jersey
|subdivision_type1 = State |subdivision_name1 = |subdivision_type2 = County |subdivision_name2 = Sussex |government_footnotes = |government_type = Faulkner Act (Council-Manager) |governing_body = Town Council |leader_title = Mayor |leader_name = Daniel G. Flynn (term ends June 30, 2016)2015 New Jersey Mayors Directory, New Jersey Department of Community Affairs, as of October 20, 2015. Accessed November 13, 2015. |leader_title1 = Manager |leader_name1 = Thomas S. Russo, Jr.Town Manager, Town of Newton. Accessed June 28, 2012. |established_title = Incorporated |leader_title2 = Clerk |leader_name2 = Lorraine A. ReadMunicipal Clerk, Town of Newton. Accessed June 28, 2012. |established_date = April 11, 1864 |unit_pref = Imperial |area_footnotes = 2010 Census Gazetteer Files: New Jersey County Subdivisions, United States Census Bureau. Accessed May 21, 2015. |area_magnitude = |area_total_km2 = 8.207 |area_land_km2 = 8.147 |area_water_km2 = 0.060 |area_total_sq_mi = 3.169 |area_land_sq_mi = 3.146 |area_water_sq_mi = 0.023 |area_water_percent = 0.73 |area_rank = 327th of 566 in state 18th of 24 in county |population_as_of = 2010 Census |population_footnotes = DP-1 - Profile of General Population and Housing Characteristics: 2010 for Newton town, Sussex County, New Jersey, United States Census Bureau. Accessed February 24, 2013.Profile of General Demographic Characteristics: 2010 for Newton town, New Jersey Department of Labor and Workforce Development. Accessed February 24, 2013. |population_total = 7997 |population_rank = 288th of 566 in state 7th of 24 in countyGCT-PH1 Population, Housing Units, Area, and Density: 2010 - State -- County Subdivision from the 2010 Census Summary File 1 for New Jersey, United States Census Bureau. Accessed February 24, 2013. |population_density_km2 = 981.5 |population_density_sq_mi = 2542.2 |population_density_rank = 245th of 566 in state 3rd of 24 in county |population_est = 7979 |pop_est_as_of = 2015 |pop_est_footnotes = |timezone = Eastern (EST) |utc_offset = -5 |timezone_DST = Eastern (EDT) |utc_offset_DST = -4 |elevation_footnotes = , Geographic Names Information System. Accessed March 8, 2013. |elevation_m = |elevation_ft = 663 |coordinates_type = region:US_type:city |coordinates_region = US-NJ |coordinates_display = inline,title |coordinates_footnotes = US Gazetteer files: 2010, 2000, and 1990, United States Census Bureau. Accessed September 4, 2014. |latd = 41.052742 |longd = -74.754787 |postal_code_type = ZIP code |postal_code = 07860Look Up a ZIP Code for Newton, NJ, United States Postal Service. Accessed February 24, 2013.Zip Codes, State of New Jersey. Accessed October 25, 2013. |area_code = 973 exchanges: 300, 383, 579, 940Area Code Lookup - NPA NXX for Newton, NJ, Area-Codes.com. Accessed October 25, 2013. |blank_name = FIPS code |blank_info = 3403751930American FactFinder, United States Census Bureau. Accessed September 4, 2014.A Cure for the Common Codes: New Jersey, Missouri Census Data Center. Accessed June 28, 2012. |blank1_name = GNIS feature ID |blank1_info = 0885322US Board on Geographic Names, United States Geological Survey. Accessed September 4, 2014. |website = |footnotes = }} Newton, officially the Town of Newton, is an incorporated municipality located in Sussex County, New Jersey, United States. It is one of fifteen municipalities in the state organized as a town, and the municipal government operates under a council-manager structure provided by the Faulkner Act, or Optional Municipal Charter Law. As the location of the county's administrative offices and court system, Newton is the county seat of Sussex County.Find a County, National Association of Counties. Accessed April 7, 2015.Sussex County, NJ, National Association of Counties. Accessed January 21, 2013. Newton was incorporated by an act of the New Jersey Legislature on April 11, 1864, from portions of Newton Township, which was also partitioned to create Andover Township and Hampton Township, and was then dissolved. Additional land was acquired from Andover Township in 1869 and 1927, and from Fredon Township in 1920.Snyder, John P. [http://www.state.nj.us/dep/njgs/enviroed/oldpubs/bulletin67.pdf The Story of New Jersey's Civil Boundaries: 1606-1968], Bureau of Geology and Topography; Trenton, New Jersey; 1969. p. 231. Accessed June 28, 2012. As of the 2010 United States Census, the town's population was 7,997, reflecting a decline of 247 (-3.0%) from the 8,244 counted in the 2000 Census, which had in turn increased by 723 (+9.6%) from the 7,521 counted in the 1990 Census.Table 7. Population for the Counties and Municipalities in New Jersey: 1990, 2000 and 2010, New Jersey Department of Labor and Workforce Development, February 2011. Accessed February 24, 2013. History In the eighteenth century Newton is located near the headwaters of the east branch of the Paulins Kill, a tributary of the Delaware River.Geographic Names Information System (GNIS), United States Geological Survey, Geographic Names Information System Feature Detail Report: Paulins Kill, entered September 8, 1979. Accessed May 11, 2015. In October 1715, Colonial surveyor Samuel Green plotted a tract of at the head of the Paulins Kill, then known as the Tohokenetcunck River, on behalf of William Penn. This tract, which would not be settled for approximately 30–35 years, was part of the survey and division of the Last Indian Purchase by the West Jersey Board of Proprietors. At the time of Green's survey, northwestern New Jersey was populated with bands of the Munsee, the northern branch of the Lenni Lenape peoples. The first recorded settler within the boundaries of present-day Newton was a German Palatine immigrant named Henry Hairlocker who arrived sometime before 1751 when he appears in Morris County records as receiving a tavern license. The Newtown Precinct, a large township, was created in 1751, and Sussex County was created from Morris two years later on June 8, 1753. The township would be named Newtown after the colonial village of Newtown in Queens, New York from where the Pettit family originated (the six Pettit brothers, all prominent landowners and influential figures in early local government, settled in northwestern New Jersey in the 1740s) or from its status as a "new town".Hutchinson, Viola L. [http://mapmaker.rutgers.edu/356/nj_place_names_origin.pdf#page=23 The Origin of New Jersey Place Names], New Jersey Public Library Commission, May 1945. Accessed September 10, 2015. In 1762, Jonathan Hampton, of Elizabethtown, surveyed the location for a county courthouse and town green at the intersection of a military supply road he built during the French and Indian War and a major north-south artery called the King's Highway (present-day New Jersey Route 94). The construction of the courthouse was completed in 1765 and the village that developed around it became known as Sussex Court House. The county courthouse was the site of a raid by British partisan Lieutenant James Moody during the American Revolution. In 1797, the village's post office was renamed Newtown and later, in 1825, the spelling was altered to Newton. Newton Township would cede land to create new townships on several occasions in the eighteenth and nineteenth-centuries, until a final division dissolved the township on April 11, 1864, through a legislative act of New Jersey state legislature that created the village of Newton as an incorporated town and two rural townships—Hampton and Andover. Geography Geological features Newton is located in the Kittatinny Valley, a segment of the Great Appalachian Valley. The Great Appalachian Valley is a gigantic trough—a 1,200-mile-long (1,900 km) chain of valley lowlands that stretches about from Quebec to Alabama and is the eastern-most edge of Ridge and Valley Appalachians physiographic province. This physiographic province, one of five in New Jersey, occupies approximately two-thirds of the county's area (the county's western and central sections) dominated by Kittatinny Mountain and the Kittatinny Valley. This province's contour is characterized by long, even ridges with long, continuous valleys in between that generally run parallel from southwest to northeast. The features of the Ridge and Valley province were created approximately 300–400 million years ago during the Ordovician period and Appalachian orogeny—a period of tremendous pressure and rock thrusting that caused the creation of the Appalachian Mountains.Hatcher, Robert D., Jr. "Tracking lower-to-mid-to-upper crustal deformation processes through time and space through three Paleozoic orogenies in the Southern Appalachians using dated metamorphic assemblages and faults" in Abstracts with Programs (Geological Society of America), Vol. 40, No. 6, 513. Accessed August 28, 2012.Bartholomew, M.J., and Whitaker, A.E., 2010, The Alleghanian deformational sequence at the foreland junction of the Central and Southern Appalachians in Tollo, R.P., Bartholomew, M.J., Hibbard, J.P., and Karabinos, P.M., eds., From Rodinia to Pangea: The Lithotectonic Record of the Appalachian Region, GSA Memoir 206, p. 431-454. This region is largely formed by sedimentary rock.Lucey, Carol S. Geology of Sussex County in Brief. (Trenton, NJ: New Jersey Geological Survey, November 1969), 21pp. Accessed August 28, 2012.Dalton, Richard. New Jersey Geological Survey Information Circular: Physiographic Provinces of New Jersey (Trenton, NJ: Department of Environmental Protection, State of New Jersey, 2003, 2006). Accessed August 28, 2012. Newton's land area drains into the watersheds of the Paulins Kill and Pequest River—two rivers that are tributaries of the Delaware River. These watersheds are separated by slate ridges that are part of the Martinsburg Formation. These slate ridges were quarried for slate for roofs and other industrial purposes beginning with a quarry opened by Elijah Blackwell in 1859 that operated under a series of different owners and commercial entities until 1930.Kevin W. Wright, "Newton Industries", Newton NJ: Pearl of the Kittatinny (newtonnj.net). Accessed May 12, 2015. Political geography According to the United States Census Bureau, the town had a total area of 3.169 square miles (8.207 km2), including 3.146 square miles (8.147 km2) of land and 0.023 square miles (0.060 km2) of water (0.73%). The Town of Newton is bordered to the north by Hampton Township, west and southwest by Fredon Township, and to the south and east by Andover Township. Climate and weather Because of its location in the higher elevations of northwestern New Jersey's Appalachian mountains, Newton, as well as the rest of Sussex County, has a cooler humid continental climate or microthermal climate (Köppen climate classification Dfb) which indicates patterns of significant precipitation in all seasons and at least four months where the average temperature rises above The determination of Dfb (warm summer subtype) region is from Peel, M. C., Finlayson, B. L., and McMahon, T. A. (University of Melbourne). Updated world map of the Köppen-Geiger climate classification from Hydrology and Earth System Sciences (2007), 11:1633–1644, doi:10.5194/hess-11-1633-2007. Accessed August 3, 2011.Thornthwaite, Charles Warren. Atlas of Climatic Types in the United States 1900-1939: U.S. Department of Agriculture Miscellaneous Publication 421. (Washington, DC: U.S. Department of Agriculture, 1941); and Thornthwaite. "The Climates of North America: According to a New Classification" in Geographical Review (October 1931), 21(4):633-655.Climate Summary for Newton, New Jersey, Weatherbase.com. This differs from the rest of the state which is generally a humid mesothermal climate, in which temperatures range between -3 °C (27 °F) and 18 °C (64 °F) during the year's coldest month.See also: Hare, F.K. "Climatic classification" in Stamp, L.D., and Wooldridge, S.W. (editors). The London Essays in Geography (Cambridge, Massachusetts: Harvard University Press, 1951), 111-134. Sussex County is part of USDA Plant Hardiness Zone 6."What is my arborday.org Hardiness Zone?", Arbor Day Foundation. Accessed March 31, 2013.2012 USDA Plant Hardiness Zone Map (USA), United States Department of Agriculture, Agricultural Research Service and Oregon State University. (2012). Accessed August 3, 2013. During winter and early spring, New Jersey in some years is subject to "nor'easters"—significant storm systems that have proven capable of causing blizzards or flooding throughout the northeastern United States. Hurricanes and tropical storms, tornadoes, and earthquakes are relatively rare. The Kittatinny Valley to the north of Newton, part of the Great Appalachian Valley, experiences a snowbelt phenomenon and has been categorized as a microclimate region known as the "Sussex County Snow Belt." This region receives approximately forty to fifty inches of snow per year and generally more snowfall that the rest of Northern New Jersey and the Northern Climate Zone.The Climate of New Jersey, Office of the New Jersey State Climatologist. Accessed September 10, 2015. This phenomenon is attributed to the orographic lift of the Kittatinny Ridge which impacts local weather patterns by increasing humidity and precipitation.Carney, Leo. H. "Weather; Microclimates, Big Variations.", The New York Times, January 30, 2005. Accessed September 21, 2014. "In places like Hidden Valley and throughout the snow belt of northwestern Sussex County, a condition known as orographic lifting can increase humidity and precipitation." In recent years, average temperatures in the county seat of Newton have ranged from a low of in January to a high of in July. Average monthly precipitation ranged from in February to in June.Monthly Averages for Newton, New Jersey, The Weather Channel. Accessed October 13, 2013. According to the USDA Natural Resource Conservation Service soil survey, the area receives sunshine approximately 62% of the time in summer and 48% in winter. Prevailing winds are typically from the southwest for most of year; but in late winter and early spring come from the northwest. The lowest recorded temperature was −26 °F on January 21, 1994. The highest recorded temperature was on September 3, 1953. The heaviest one-day snowfall was 24 inches recorded on January 8, 1996 (combined with the next day, total snowfall was 40 inches). The heaviest one-day rainfall—6.70 inches— was recorded on August 19, 1955.U.S. Department of Agriculture Natural Resource Conservation Service, Soil Survey of Sussex County, New Jersey (Washington, DC: 2009). Demographics | 1870=2403 | 1880=2513 | 1890=3003 | 1900=4376 | 1910=4467 | 1920=4125 | 1930=5401 | 1940=5533 | 1950=5781 | 1960=6563 | 1970=7297 | 1980=7748 | 1990=7521 | 2000=8244 | 2010=7997 | estimate=7979 | estyear=2015 | estref=PEPANNRES - Annual Estimates of the Resident Population: April 1, 2010 to July 1, 2015 - 2015 Population Estimates for New Jersey municipalities, United States Census Bureau. Accessed May 22, 2016.Census Estimates for New Jersey April 1, 2010 to July 1, 2015, United States Census Bureau. Accessed May 22, 2016. |footnote=Population sources: 1870-1920[https://dspace.njstatelib.org/xmlui/handle/10929/25218?show=full Compendium of censuses 1726-1905: together with the tabulated returns of 1905], New Jersey Department of State, 1906. Accessed October 24, 2013. 1870Raum, John O. [https://books.google.com/books?id=5qZ4AAAAMAAJ&pg=PA271 The History of New Jersey: From Its Earliest Settlement to the Present Time, Volume 1], p. 271, J. E. Potter and company, 1877. Accessed February 24, 2013. "Newton contains the town of Newton, the seat of justice of the county. It contained in 1850, 3,279 inhabitants; in 1860, including the village 4,098; and in 1870 2,403."Staff. [https://books.google.com/books?id=gNwIAAAAQAAJ&pg=PA260 A compendium of the ninth census, 1870], p. 260. United States Census Bureau, 1872. Accessed February 20, 2013. 1880-1890Porter, Robert Percival. [https://books.google.com/books?id=8gUkQkJdLpsC&pg=PA99 Preliminary Results as Contained in the Eleventh Census Bulletins: Volume III - 51 to 75], p. 99. United States Census Bureau, 1890. Accessed October 24, 2013. 1890-1910[https://books.google.com/books?id=T9HrAAAAMAAJ&pg=PA338 Thirteenth Census of the United States, 1910: Population by Counties and Minor Civil Divisions, 1910, 1900, 1890], United States Census Bureau, p. 338. Accessed June 28, 2012. 1910-1930[https://books.google.com/books?id=kifRAAAAMAAJ&pg=PA719 Fifteenth Census of the United States: 1930 - Population Volume I], United States Census Bureau, p. 719. Accessed February 24, 2013. 1930-1990Table 6. New Jersey Resident Population by Municipality: 1930 - 1990, New Jersey Department of Labor and Workforce Development. Accessed June 28, 2015. 2000 2010 }} Census 2010 The Census Bureau's 2006-2010 American Community Survey showed that (in 2010 inflation-adjusted dollars) median household income was $48,702 (with a margin of error of +/- $7,922) and the median family income was $72,266 (+/- $10,712). Males had a median income of $57,369 (+/- $5,859) versus $29,676 (+/- $3,910) for females. The per capita income for the borough was $25,296 (+/- $2,141). About 10.9% of families and 12.8% of the population were below the poverty line, including 21.2% of those under age 18 and 16.6% of those age 65 or over.DP03: Selected Economic Characteristics from the 2006-2010 American Community Survey 5-Year Estimates for Newton town, Sussex County, New Jersey, United States Census Bureau. Accessed June 28, 2012. Census 2000 As of the 2000 United States Census there were 8,244 people, 3,258 households, and 1,941 families residing in the town. The population density was 2,661.7 people per square mile. There were 3,425 housing units at an average density of 1,105.8 per square mile. The racial makeup of the town was 91.97% White, 2.80% African American, 0.13% Native American, 1.97% Asian, 0.01% Pacific Islander, 1.16% from other races, and 1.35% from two or more races. Hispanic or Latino of any race were 3.80% of the population.Census 2000 Profiles of Demographic / Social / Economic / Housing Characteristics for Newton town, New Jersey, United States Census Bureau. Accessed June 28, 2012.Census 2000 Profiles of Demographic / Social / Economic / Housing Characteristics for Newton town, New Jersey, United States Census Bureau. Accessed February 24, 2013.DP-1: Profile of General Demographic Characteristics: 2000 - Census 2000 Summary File 1 (SF 1) 100-Percent Data for Newton town, Sussex County, New Jersey, United States Census Bureau. Accessed February 24, 2013. There were 3,258 households out of which 30.1% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 44.0% were married couples living together, 11.5% had a female householder with no husband present, and 40.4% were non-families. 33.5% of all households were made up of individuals and 14.5% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.39 and the average family size was 3.12. In the town, the population was spread out with 23.9% under the age of 18, 7.6% from 18 to 24, 31.2% from 25 to 44, 21.6% from 45 to 64, and 15.6% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 38 years. For every 100 females there were 92 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 90.5 males. The median income for a household in the town was $44,667, and the median income for a family was $56,484. Males had a median income of $41,089 versus $30,016 for females. The per capita income for the town was $20,577. About 6.9% of families and 11.2% of the population were below the poverty line, including 11.4% of those under age 18 and 11% of those age 65 or over. Arts and culture Museums, galleries, and libraries Newton is home to the Sussex County Historical Society s Hill Memorial Museum, the oldest continuously operating museum building in the state. The society, founded in 1904, offers a research and genealogical collection, and displays focused on the region's history, from Mastodon bones and Native American artifacts and from the Revolutionary War to World War II. * Newton Fire Museum on Spring Street * Sussex County Arts & Heritage Council operates a gallery on Spring Street. * Dennis Library, founded as a private library association in the mid-19th century, now part of the Sussex County Library System. Performing arts The Newton Theatre is a private business which offers frequent musical performances and stand-up comedy shows. Religion Newton's community offers a range of Christian houses of worship and one Jewish synagogue. These include: * Christ Church, Newton, founded in 1769, an Episcopal parish within the Episcopal Diocese of Newark * First Presbyterian Church of Newton, founded in 1786, and affiliated with the PCUSA. * The First United Methodist Church * Covenant Reformed Church * First Baptist Church of Newton, established in nearby Augusta in the 1750s, moved to Newton in 1810. * St. Joseph's Roman Catholic Church, a parish of the Roman Catholic Diocese of Paterson. Located one mile south of Newton, Newton Abbey, also known as St Paul's Abbey, is a Benedictine monastery established in the 1920s. Sports Skylands Park in nearby Frankford Township, offers minor league baseball and is the home of the Sussex County Miners. Parks and recreation Memory Park, established with of land donated by Newman E. Drake in 1928.Wright, Kevin W. Memory Park, Newton, NJ. Accessed May 30, 2015. "Newman E. Drake acquired 10.84 acres along Moore's Brook from William T. Hixson on September 5, 1928. On November 5, 1928, Newman and Elizabeth Drake donated this tract for use as 'a playground and general recreation field under direction of the Town of Newton.'" Government Local government Of New Jersey's 565 municipalities, Newton is one of 15 municipalities in the state organized as a town. It operates under the Council-Manager form of municipal government (Plan B), in accordance with the Faulkner Act, formally known as the Optional Municipal Charter Law. This form of government was implemented based on the recommendations of a Charter Study Commission as of July 1, 1978."The Faulkner Act: New Jersey's Optional Municipal Charter Law", New Jersey State League of Municipalities, July 2007. Accessed October 25, 2013. The town is governed by a five-member Town Council, whose members are chosen at-large in nonpartisan elections to four-year terms of office on a staggered basis, with either two or three seats coming up for election in May of even years in alternating fashion.2012 New Jersey Legislative District Data Book, Rutgers University Edward J. Bloustein School of Planning and Public Policy, March 2013, p. 110. The council selects a mayor and deputy mayor from among its members at a reorganization meeting held annually in July. , members of the Town Council are Mayor Daniel G. Flynn (term on council and as mayor ends June 30, 2016), Deputy Mayor Sandra Lee Diglio (term on committee ends 2018; term as deputy mayor ends 2016), Kristen S. Becker (2016), E. Kevin Elvidge (2018) and Wayne F. Levante (2018).Town Council, Town of Newton. Accessed November 13, 2015.2015 Municipal User Friendly Budget, Town of Newton. Accessed November 13, 2015.pages/docs/2012/Newton-5-8-2012-results.html Newton Municipal Election - May 8, 2012 - Unofficial Results, Sussex County, New Jersey Clerk, run date May 8, 2012. Accessed February 24, 2013.pages/docs/2014/20140513-EL45-OFFICIAL.html SUMMARY REPORT SUSSEX COUNTY, NEW JERSEY OFFICIAL RESULTS NEWTON MUNICIPAL ELECTION MAY 13, 2014, Sussex County Clerk, run date May 14, 2014. Accessed September 18, 2014. Federal, state and county representation Since 1762, Newton has been the county seat of Sussex County. It is the location of the county's administrative offices, court facilities, and county jail. The town is located in the 5th Congressional DistrictPlan Components Report, New Jersey Redistricting Commission, December 23, 2011. Accessed January 6, 2013. and is part of New Jersey's 24th state legislative district.Municipalities Grouped by 2011-2020 Legislative Districts, New Jersey Department of State, p. 11. Accessed January 6, 2013.[http://www.lwvnj.org/images/CG/2016_CG.pdf#page=63 2016 New Jersey Citizen's Guide to Government], p. 61, New Jersey League of Women Voters. Accessed July 20, 2016.Districts by Number for 2011-2020, New Jersey Legislature. Accessed January 6, 2013. Politics As of March 23, 2011, there were a total of 4,476 registered voters in Newton, of which 881 (19.7% vs. 16.5% countywide) were registered as Democrats, 1,537 (34.3% vs. 39.3%) were registered as Republicans and 2,052 (45.8% vs. 44.1%) were registered as Unaffiliated. There were 6 voters registered to other parties.Voter Registration Summary - Sussex, New Jersey Department of State Division of Elections, March 23, 2011. Accessed February 24, 2013. Among the town's 2010 Census population, 56.0% (vs. 65.8% in Sussex County) were registered to vote, including 71.0% of those ages 18 and over (vs. 86.5% countywide).GCT-P7: Selected Age Groups: 2010 - State -- County Subdivision; 2010 Census Summary File 1 for New Jersey, United States Census Bureau. Accessed February 24, 2013. In the 2012 presidential election, Republican Mitt Romney received 1,546 votes (50.9% vs. 59.4% countywide), ahead of Democrat Barack Obama with 1,395 votes (45.9% vs. 38.2%) and other candidates with 87 votes (2.9% vs. 2.1%), among the 3,038 ballots cast by the town's 4,645 registered voters, for a turnout of 65.4% (vs. 68.3% in Sussex County).General Election November 6, 2012: District Report - Group Detail, Sussex County, New Jersey Clerk, run date November 30, 2012. Accessed February 26, 2013. In the 2008 presidential election, Republican John McCain received 1,747 votes (54.8% vs. 59.2% countywide), ahead of Democrat Barack Obama with 1,359 votes (42.6% vs. 38.7%) and other candidates with 62 votes (1.9% vs. 1.5%), among the 3,189 ballots cast by the town's 4,418 registered voters, for a turnout of 72.2% (vs. 76.9% in Sussex County).2008 Presidential General Election Results: Sussex County, New Jersey Department of State Division of Elections, December 23, 2008. Accessed February 24, 2013. In the 2004 presidential election, Republican George W. Bush received 1,903 votes (59.6% vs. 63.9% countywide), ahead of Democrat John Kerry with 1,220 votes (38.2% vs. 34.4%) and other candidates with 54 votes (1.7% vs. 1.3%), among the 3,191 ballots cast by the town's 4,359 registered voters, for a turnout of 73.2% (vs. 77.7% in the whole county).2004 Presidential Election: Sussex County, New Jersey Department of State Division of Elections, December 13, 2004. Accessed February 24, 2013. In the 2013 gubernatorial election, Republican Chris Christie received 67.3% of the vote (1,210 cast), ahead of Democrat Barbara Buono with 29.5% (531 votes), and other candidates with 3.2% (58 votes), among the 1,808 ballots cast by the town's 4,705 registered voters (9 ballots were spoiled), for a turnout of 38.4%. In the 2009 gubernatorial election, Republican Chris Christie received 1,161 votes (57.0% vs. 63.3% countywide), ahead of Democrat Jon Corzine with 620 votes (30.4% vs. 25.7%), Independent Chris Daggett with 203 votes (10.0% vs. 9.1%) and other candidates with 34 votes (1.7% vs. 1.3%), among the 2,037 ballots cast by the town's 4,323 registered voters, yielding a 47.1% turnout (vs. 52.3% in the county).2009 Governor: Sussex County, New Jersey Department of State Division of Elections, December 31, 2009. Accessed February 24, 2013. Law enforcement and public safety Established in 1910, Newton has a municipal police department, currently under the leadership of its 10th Chief of Police, Michael S. Richards.Home Page, Newton Police Department. Accessed July 13, 2016. Newton is also home to the Sussex County Sheriff's Office.Home Page, Sussex County Sheriff's Office. Accessed July 13, 2016. A barracks for the New Jersey State Police is located in Augusta, New Jersey several miles north of Newton. Education Elementary and secondary schools The Newton Public School District serves students in Kindergarten through twelfth grade. As of the 2011-12 school year, the district's three schools had an enrollment of 1,532 students and 127.0 classroom teachers (on an FTE basis), for a student–teacher ratio of 12.06:1.District information for Newton School District, National Center for Education Statistics. Accessed September 18, 2014. Schools in the district (with 2010-11 enrollment data from the National Center for Education StatisticsSchool Data for the Newton Public School District, National Center for Education Statistics. Accessed September 18, 2014.) are Merriam Avenue SchoolMerriam Avenue School, Newton Public School District. Accessed October 25, 2013. (499 students; grades K-5), Halsted Street Middle SchoolHalsted Street Middle School, Newton Public School District. Accessed October 25, 2013. (238; 6-8) and Newton High SchoolNewton High School, Newton Public School District. Accessed October 25, 2013. (800; 9-12).Schools, Newton Public School District. Accessed October 25, 2013.New Jersey School Directory for the Newton Public School District, New Jersey Department of Education. Accessed October 24, 2013. The district's enrollment includes high school students from Andover Borough, Andover Township and Green Township, who attend the high school as part of sending/receiving relationships with their respective home districts.Newton High School 2013 Report Card Narrative, New Jersey Department of Education. Accessed July 20, 2016. "Newton High School serves students from Andover Township, Andover Borough, and Green Township as well as historic Newton." Founded in 1956, the Saint Joseph's Regional School is a private school affiliated with parish of Newton's Saint Joseph's Roman Catholic Church and overseen by the Roman Catholic Diocese of Paterson.About Us: 2014–2015 School Profile, St Joseph's Regional School, Newton, New Jersey. Accessed April 15, 2015.About Us: Affiliated Parish, St Joseph's Regional School. Accessed April 15, 2015.About Us: Accreditation, St Joseph's Regional School, Newton, New Jersey. Accessed April 15, 2015. St Joseph's provides classes from pre-Kindergarten (ages 3–5) to seventh-grade for a total enrollment of 140 students. Higher education Sussex County Community College (commonly referred to as SCCC) is an accredited, co-educational, two-year, public, community college located on a campus in Newton. The SCCC campus was formerly the site of Don Bosco College, a Roman Catholic seminary operated by the Salesian Order from 1928 until it was closed in the early 1980s and its campus sold to the Sussex County government in June 1989 for $4.2 million.Sussex County Clerk's Office (Newton, New Jersey), Register of Deeds. Deed between the Salesian Society, Inc., a corporation of the State of New York being the parent company of Don Bosco College and the Salesian Society of New Jersey, Inc., and The County of Sussex, a political division of the State of New Jersey (May 10, 1989, filed June 22, 1989) in Deed Book 1662, page 022 et seq. (Instrument No. 89-39284).Wright, Kevin. Newton NJ: Pearl of the Kittatinny – "The Horton Mansion Former Don Bosco Campus, now Sussex County Community College". Note: Wright states it was 1984, which is either a typographical error or an intentional copyright trap. Accessed July 10, 2012. SCCC was authorized as a "college commission" in 1981 and began operations the following year. It became fully accredited in 1993 by the Commission on Higher Education of the Middle States Association of Colleges and Schools."Our History", Sussex County Community College (Newton, NJ). Accessed July 10, 2012.Institution Directory: Sussex County Community College, Middle States Association of Colleges and Schools. Accessed July 18, 2012. SCCC offers 40 associate degree and 16 post-secondary professional and health science certificate programs available both at traditional classes at its campus, through hybrid and online classes, and through distance learning."Degrees, Programs and Certificates", Sussex County Community College (Newton, NJ). Accessed August 2, 2013."Distance Learning", Sussex County Community College (Newton, NJ). Accessed August 2, 2013. Many students who attend SCCC transfer to pursue the completion of their undergraduate college education at a four-year college or university."The Degree Advantage: Complete your Associate Degree at SCCC and give yourself the edge when you transfer", Sussex County Community College (Newton, NJ). Accessed August 2, 2013. The college also offers programs for advanced high school students, community education courses, and programs in cooperation with the New Jersey Department of Labor and Workforce Development.Community Education and Workforce Development, Sussex County Community College (Newton, NJ). Accessed August 2, 2013. The school had an enrollment of 3,012 students of which half attended full-time and half attended part-time.Fast Facts, Sussex County Community College. Accessed May 30, 2015. Infrastructure Roads and highways Newton is located at the intersection of U.S. Route 206 (known within Newton as Woodside Avenue, Main Street, and Water Street), New Jersey Route 94 (known within Newton as High Street and Water Street), and County Route 519 (known within Newton as West End Avenue and Mill Street) and County Route 616 (known within Newton as Spring Street and Sparta Avenue).Route 94 Straight Line Diagram, New Jersey Department of Transportation. Accessed October 25, 2013. , the town had a total of of roadways, of which were maintained by the municipality, by Sussex County and by the New Jersey Department of Transportation.Sussex County Mileage by Municipality and Jurisdiction, New Jersey Department of Transportation, May 2010. Accessed July 18, 2014. Interstate 80 is accessible approximately to the south. Public transportation The nearest New Jersey Transit rail station is Netcong, approximately to the south. Lakeland Bus Lines provides limited service between Newton and the Port Authority Bus Terminal in Midtown Manhattan.LAKELAND RT 80 NEWTON TO PABT, Lakeland Bus Lines. Accessed September 18, 2014. Local bus service is provided by the Skylands Connect bus, which connects to Sparta, Hamburg, and Sussex.Skylands Connect, Sussex County, New Jersey. Accessed September 18, 2014. Aviation Newton Airport is a public-use airport located south of the central business district.Newton Airport, New Jersey Department of Transportation. Accessed February 24, 2013. Health care Newton Memorial Hospital opened in the early 1930s, during the Great Depression. The medical center was established thanks to a willed gift of $35,000 from Thomas Murray (to be specifically used to establish a hospital in Newton) and a $100,000 bequest from Clarence Linn. According to their website, "Newton Memorial Hospital is a short-term, fully accredited, 146-bed acute care, not-for-profit hospital serving more than 250,000 people in Warren and Sussex counties in New Jersey, Pike County in Pennsylvania and southern Orange County in New York."About Us. Atlantic Health System. Accessed September 10, 2015. Media Newspapers Newton is home to the editorial offices of The New Jersey Herald, the state's oldest newspaper, founded in 1829. Radio and television The town of Newton has two radio stations within its borders, WNNJ, on 103.7 FM, with a format of Rock, and WTOC (AM) also serves Newton in Spanish at 1360 AM. WMBC-TV is licensed to Newton, but its studios are in West Caldwell, New Jersey and its transmitter is near Lake Hopatcong. Notable people People who were born in, residents of, or otherwise closely associated with Newton include: * Thomas Oakley Anderson (1783–1844), American naval officer, involved in the raiding party, led by Stephen Decatur on February 16, 1804, to destroy the U.S. frigate ''Philadelphia'' which ran aground in Tripoli harbor during the First Barbary War.Lee, Francis Bazley. [https://books.google.com/books?id=apE-AAAAYAAJ&pg=PA1550 Genealogical and Memorial History of the State of New Jersey], p. 1550. Lewis Historical Publishing Company, 1910. Accessed October 25, 2013. "Thomas Oakley Anderson, son of Thomas and Letitia Anderson, was born in Newton, Sussex county, New Jersey, in 1793, and died there in 1844. In his minority he entered the United States navy, and as an ensign at the age of eighteen years, he took part in the daring attempt of Commodore Decatur to rescue the frigate Philadelphia from the Tripolitans who had captured it." * Danny Baugher (born 1984), punter who has played in the NFL for the Oakland Raiders.Danny Baugher, Fox Sports (USA). Accessed February 5, 2011. * Susanna Bokoyni (1879-1984), circus performer and oldest living little person on record. * Will Bradley (1912–1989), trombonist.Yanow, Scott. [https://books.google.com/books?id=ntabwaEh2uQC&pg=PA22 Swing], p. 22. Hal Leonard Corporation, 2000. ISBN 0-87930-600-9. Accessed November 13, 2015. * Johnny Budd (1899–1963), football player in the early NFL for the Frankford Yellow Jackets and the Pottsville Maroons.Johnny Budd, Pro-Football-Reference.com. Accessed February 5, 2011. * Henry J. B. Cummings (1831–1909), member of the United States Congress who represented Iowa's 7th congressional district.Henry Johnson Brodhead Cummings, Biographical Directory of the United States Congress. Accessed February 5, 2011. * Newman E. Drake (1860-1930), founder of Drake's bakery.Staff. "NEWMAN E. DRAKE DIES AFTER OPERATION; Founder of Bakery Concern Bearing Family Name--Spent Youth on Farm.", The New York Times, March 20, 1930. Accessed February 5, 2011. "Funeral services will be held at 3:15 PM on Saturday at his late home, 27 Inwood Avenue, Newton, N.J." * Janeane Garofalo (born 1964), actress and comedian.Longsdorf, Amy. "SPOTLIGHT ON JANEANE GAROFALO ROMANTIC COMEDY STAR STILL DOESN'T FEEL LIKE `THE PRETTY GIRL'", The Morning Call, October 4, 1997. Accessed February 5, 2011. "Born in Newton, NJ, Garofalo's taste in comedy has always run to neurotic funnymen such as Woody Allen and Albert Brooks." * John W. Griggs (1849–1927), 27th Governor of New Jersey who later served as United States Attorney General.New Jersey Governor John William Griggs, National Governors Association. Accessed February 5, 2011. * Robert Hamilton (1809–1878), represented in the United States House of Representatives from 1873-1877.Robert Hamilton, Biographical Directory of the United States Congress. Accessed September 3, 2007. * Ardolph L. Kline (1858–1930), represented Brooklyn in the United States House of Representatives from Brooklyn in 1921–23 and served in 1913 as acting Mayor of New York City.Staff. "EX-MAYOR KLINE DIES AT AGE OF 72; City's Chief Executive a Few Months Upon Death of Mayor Gaynor in 1913. ONCE HEAD OF ALDERMEN A Brigadier General in the National Guard--Was With U.S. Shipping Board at His Death. Joined National Guard in 1876. Praised by Gaynor.", The New York Times, October 14, 1930. Accessed October 25, 2013. * Leonard LaRue (1914–2001), captain of the [[SS Meredith Victory|SS Meredith Victory]] who was involved in the largest humanitarian rescue operation by a single ship in human historyGoldstein, Richard. "Leonard LaRue, Rescuer in the Korean War, Dies at 87", The New York Times, October 20, 2001. Accessed June 28, 2012. "Brother Marinus Leonard LaRue, who as a merchant marine captain in the Korean War evacuated 14,000 refugees from a besieged North Korean port, died on Sunday at St. Paul's Abbey in Newton, N.J.... In 1954, he left the sea to join the Benedictines at St. Paul's Abbey, where he lived until his death." * Mary Tuthill Lindheim (1912-2004), sculptor.Staff. "Book details Sausalito artist's life", Twin Cities Times, November 24, 2010. Accessed October 25, 2013. "Born in Newton, N.J., and raised in Tucson, Ariz., Tuthill arrived in California in 1928." * Robert H. McCarter (1859–1948), New Jersey Attorney General from 1903-09.Robert H. McCarter: Attorney General 1903-1908, New Jersey Department of Law & Public Safety. Accessed February 5, 2011.Staff. "R. H. M'CARTER DIES; LAWYER SINCE 1882J; Attorney General of Jersey, '03-08, Leading Corporation Counsel. Dies in Rumson HAD HALL-MILLS DEFENSE Former President of State Bar Aided Elections Inquiry in Hudson County in 1938", The New York Times, May 31, 1941. Accessed September 10, 2015. "Born in Newton, N. J., Mr. McCarter was the son of Thomas N. McCarter and Mary Louise Haggerty McCarter." * Henry W. Merriam (1828-1900), shoe manufacturer.HENRY W. MERRIAM (1828-1900), Sussex County, New Jersey. Accessed September 10, 2015. "Merriam's Home, built in 1883, is an example of 'exuberant Victorian architecture. Upon his death in 1900, the home was bequeathed to the Presbyterian Church for the housing of retired ministers.'" * Rodman M. Price (1816–1894), represented in the United States House of Representatives from 1851–1853, and served as the 17th Governor of New Jersey, from 1854 to 1857.Rodman McCamley Price, Biographical Directory of the United States Congress. Accessed September 24, 2007. * Andrew J. Rogers (1828–1900), represented in the United States House of Representatives from 1863-1867.Andrew Jackson Rogers, Biographical Directory of the United States Congress. Accessed September 2, 2007. * Red Strader (1902–1956), football player and coach.Staff. "STRADER IS NAMED COACH OF BULLDOGS", The New York Times, January 6, 1950. Accessed June 28, 2012. "He was born at Newton, N. J., on Dec. 21, 1904." * Matt Valenti (born 1984), two-time national champion wrestler for the University of Pennsylvania who won the 133 pound weight class at the NCAA tournament in both 2006 and 2007.Staff. "Matt Valenti Added to Columbia Wrestling Coaching Staff", Columbia University, August 17, 2007. Accessed February 5, 2011. "A three-time All-Ivy League first team selection, the native of Newton, N.J. earned the Fletcher Award for most team points in a career at EIWA's." Points of interest ]] * Newton CemeteryNewton Cemetery: About Us, Newton Cemetery Company. Accessed February 24, 2013. * Newton Town Green * Old Newton Burial Ground is a historic cemetery that was the primary burial ground in the town for a century after its establishment in 1762.Revolutionary War Sites in Clifton, New Jersey, Revolutionary War New Jersey. Accessed May 30, 2015. "The oldest part of this cemetery dates back to 1762." * Spring Street * Sussex County Courthouse - The original courthouse was constructed in 1765 and destroyed by fire in 1847. The structure was rebuilt in 1848.Historic Sussex County Courthouse, Sussex County, New Jersey. Accessed May 30, 2015. * Sussex County Community College ** Horton Mansion on the SCCC campusThe Horton Mansion, Newton, NJ. Accessed February 24, 2013. References Notes Citations Reading list * External links * Category:Newton, New Jersey Category:1864 establishments in New Jersey Category:County seats in New Jersey Category:Faulkner Act (council–manager) Category:Settlements established in 1864 Category:Settlements established in the 18th century Category:Towns in Sussex County, New Jersey